Wasted Away
by Kingdomonkey
Summary: The world is saved. The tree sustained. Yuan has no more duties in the world that his second in command Roz and Renegades can't take care of. When your past your expiry date what is there to do but waste away.  Rated T simply just in case of language


This is a new idea I have and I've been back in the writing groove so I'm going to put it up. :D Yuan WILL be the main character but honestly this story is going to be used for keeping me out of blocks so anything could happen and not even I will know till it's written down. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. Please enjoy.

I disclaim all but the writing itself. If Tales of Symphonia was mine Emil would cut the chunk sticking up off. And Tos2 in general would be better…. Lol Tos1 all the way.

It was a shame really. Wasting away like this. I couldn't think of anything else to do though, Mana and the great tree needed someone protecting them in these hard times. Of course I always hated sitting in one place, thus the renegades forming, and this was no different. Sadly though, I had no choice for fear someone would take advantage of the small sapling of life, and so, I continue to rip out blades of grass with a bored expression.

Again.

I sigh. This was really getting old fast and, though I believe in freedom, I was seriously getting tired of constantly having to be the better man. There were a lot of other people in the world, why was I one of the only few to have to do well for the planet.

… I wonder if Noishe could get me some cheese… probably not…

Moping, eh, Yuan? You were always good at that, almost to good at that. But it isn't like there is much else to do… I'd left my new second in command, Botta's son; Roz, in command of my precious renegades for this tree. To me it was boring and infuriating. To the world it was unnoticed, but at least Mana had thanked me. Though I still wasn't sure if seeing my love's form used by another bean was allowing me to like her much. Still, it was nice to hear her laugh, painful but nice.

By the spirits! At this pace the whole damn field would be robbed of it's luscious green blanket! I fall back allowing my hair to flop and sprawl over the grass, a strand finding it's way into my eye making me blow to remove it. It was nice out today. With completely blue sky, wonderful smell of nature, and the gentle but reminding feel of the wind. It was perfect. My favourite part was the wind. It reminded me of Troy, or Asgard now, in it's glory days. When it was pouring out strong warriors and bustling with life and beauty. To bad most things that seem great crumble just as easily. Though that was sad, what made it worse was that Mithos had been the one to make it crack. Before I knew it the world was splitting and my beloved home crumbled, the loved ones inside with it. I think the day Troy was destroyed was the day I decided I needed to stop my young half-elven friend. I guess I should of stopped it sooner, like before 100 or so years, but before Troy fell I was just as desperate as him for my beloved Martel to be brought back from the cruel hold that death had on her. Troy only showed me that what he was doing was not going to save anyone, but destroy more people deeply.

How did everything get to be so complicated? When did being lonely become a common word used in my vocabulary? It was atrocious to think I was lonely. But it was true. I no longer had Botta, having died for our mission, Kratos' boy, Lloyd, had killed Mithos, Kratos himself had condemned himself on a desolated planet with nothing but his sweet Anna's memory and Mithos' broken exphere, Martel was long dead for four thousand years, and here I was. No one to talk to except a goddess that looked sickly alike to my late fiancé… I chewed on my lip simply staring at the sky; my body feeling weak.

I needed to get out more. Maybe get drunk, maybe not. But this whole sitting in a lonely empty office or next to a sapling seems too pathetic or stupid. I don't know. All I do know is I don't want to lose it like Mithos did and sitting alone for four thousands years in his own thoughts only pushed the insanity mark a little closer to home. I closed my eyes hiding the ocean blue from the world and slid my hands behind my head. I guess that's what I'd do for tonight. The tree could last a couple hours, right?

So as I said, flamers are not needed here and will be promptly mocked and deleted. Help with my writing and stuff is always welcome. Sorry it's short! But like I said! This is only to keep the block off so it might not be too wonderful…. Not to mention it's to early in the day ^^ forgive me. Btw! Anyone reading Desperation of a Soul, (Kratos/Yuan friendship) on KD Almasy's file, is going to be told that we are possibly continuing it on after years and years of nothing ^^ and if you haven't totally check it out. She's a super awesome writer and she's helped me write some of the best chapters I've ever done!

REVIEW! KTHXBI! *Wave*


End file.
